Motueka
| coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Tasman District | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_magnitude = | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_km2 = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 7,950 | population_as_of = 2014 | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi= | population_est = | pop_est_as_of = | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = NZST | utc_offset1 = +12 | timezone1_DST = NZDT | utc_offset1_DST = +13 | postal_code_type = Postal codes | postal_code = 7120, 7196, 7197, 7198 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 03 | website = www.MotuekaOnline.org.nz | footnotes = }} The town of Motueka in the South Island of New Zealand lies close to the mouth of the Motueka River, on the western shore of Tasman Bay. It is, after Richmond, the second largest centre in the Tasman Region, with a population of 7125 (2006 census). The Motueka Ward had an estimated population of 10,900 at 30 June 2009. The surrounding district has a number of orchards, as well as growing a variety of specialised crops such as hops, and formerly serving as the main centre of tobacco growing in New Zealand. A number of small vineyards have developed in recent years, one (Neudorf) gaining an international reputation. Nearby beaches (such as Kaiteriteri Beach and Marahau) are very popular with holidaymakers, and the area around Motueka has one of the country's highest annual sunshine-hour indices. Motueka, as one of the nearest towns to the Abel Tasman and Kahurangi National Parks, has become the base of many tourism ventures in those parks, as well as in Nelson Lakes National Park, and in other recreational areas. Extensive limestone cave systems (including Harwood Hole in the Takaka Hill area north of Motueka) attract cavers and rock climbers. Sea kayaking and tramping now attract many thousands of visitors each year. Many artists live in the area around Motueka, especially potters and reggae musicians. The Riverside Community, in nearby Lower Moutere is a pacifist intentional community. Founded in the 1940s, it is New Zealand's oldest cooperative living community. Name The name Motueka, or more correctly Motuweka, comes from the Maori language, and means weka island, the weka being a small bird of the rail family. The town is often colloquially referred to as "Mot" by some residents. History The first known European visitor to the coast near Motueka in 1827 was French explorer Jules Dumont d'Urville, of the French corvette Astrolabe. He explored and described much of the Tasman Bay shore line. Three ships carrying the New Zealand Company's Nelson expedition, led by Captain Arthur Wakefield, anchored at Astrolabe Roads, north of Kaiteriteri Beach—about due north of Motueka—in October 1841. Kaiteriteri was selected as a site for the first settlement but was later abandoned in favour of Nelson Haven. The exceptional fertility of the soil and the suitability of the surrounding land for small farm settlement were the main reasons for the establishment of the second town of the Nelson settlement at Motueka in 1842. Motueka was created as a borough in 1900. During the period, 1853 to 1876, Motueka was administrated as part of the Nelson Province. Geography and climate Motueka is situated on the small Motueka Plain near the Motueka River which enters Tasman Bay about 4 km north of the town. To the west of the valley the land rises steeply to the Arthur and Pikiruna Ranges, and to the south the flat is broken by the gently rolling Moutere Hills. The source of the Pearse River near Motueka is the deepest known cold-water cave in the world. }} Demographics The Motueka Ward of the Tasman District Council had an estimated population of 10,900 at 30 June 2009. Religion Motueka once served as a centre for the Plymouth Brethren: their New Zealand patriarch James George Deck (1807–1884) lies buried in Motueka cemetery. Economy Horticulture is the main industry in the area surrounding Motueka, and the town benefits directly from this. Some of the main crops are apples, beer hops and kiwifruit. Due to the seasonal growth of many crops, the town's population increases greatly with seasonal workers, especially during late summer and early autumn for the apple 'pick'. At the height of tobacco production, Motueka was home to two tobacco factories. One owned by Australian company WD & HO Wills Holdings and the other by Rothmans International. The tobacco industry has ceased to exist in the area. Major employers in Motueka include: * Motueka Lumber Company now known and recognised globally as the MLC Group. Operates a timber processing facility that specialises in cut-to-length componentry, small end section and specialised timber mouldings. * Nelson Aviation College trains pilots for the aviation industry. * Prime Pine operates a sawmill in Riwaka. * Prowood has a manufacturing facility in Lower Moutere that produces glulam beams, i beams, LVL timber, posts, wood flooring, timber retaining walls, mid floors. * Talley's Group was established in 1936 by Ivan Peter Talijancich. One of the town's largest employers, the company's Port Motueka site incorporates the Group Head Office, the Seafood Division and the Dairy Division. The Vegetable Division began operations in 1978 at Motueka, but has since been relocated to Blenheim and Ashburton. New Zealand Energy Limited is a Motueka-based company that operates small hydroelectric power stations in Haast, Fox, Opunake and Raetihi. Government Local During the period, 1853 to 1876, Motueka was administered as part of the Nelson Province. The Motueka Borough Council was formed in 1900 and existed until 1989, when local government reforms saw it merged into the Tasman District Council. Today the Motueka Ward is represented by 3 Councillors and includes the nearby settlements of Kaiteriteri, Marahau, Ngatimoti and Riwaka. National The electorate of Motueka and Massacre Bay was created for the 1853 New Zealand general election and was succeeded by the electorate of Motueka in the 1860–61 general election which lasted until 1890. In 1896 the Motueka electorate was recreated, and lasted until 1946. Today Motueka is part of the West Coast-Tasman electorate. Education There are nine primary schools and one secondary school in Motueka. Primary Schools * Brooklyn School * Lower Moutere School * Motueka South School * Parklands School * Riwaka School * Motueka Rudolf Steiner School * St Peter Chanel School * Tasman School * Tasman Bay Christian School Secondary Schools * Motueka High School is a state coeducational secondary (Year 9–13) school. The school opened in 1955 and it has a roll of 607 students. Media There are two local newspapers in Motueka: The Guardian Motueka - out every Wednesday and The Motueka Golden Bay News -out every Thursday. The area has a local radio station, Fresh FM, which also broadcasts to Blenheim, Nelson, Takaka and Tasman. Transport Motueka is served by State Highway 60 which runs from Collingwood in Golden Bay to State Highway 6 near Richmond. The former State Highway 61, now known as the Motueka Valley Highway connects State Highway 60 at Motueka to State Highway 6 at Kohatu Junction near Tapawera. Port Motueka, south-east of Motueka, on a tidal lagoon of some , provides sheltered berthage for coastal vessels and is the Gateway to the Abel Tasman National Park. The Motueka Aerodrome is west of the town centre and serves as a base for the Motueka Aero Club and the Nelson Aviation College. In 1984, Motueka Air started scheduled passenger flights from Motueka to Wellington, New Zealand using a Piper Aztec aircraft. Within a couple of years the Motueka Air network had grown to include Nelson, Wellington and Palmerston North using additional Piper Chieftains. In 1988, Motueka Air was renamed Air Nelson and relocated to Nelson Airport. Culture and arts Architecture Festivals * Kaiteriteri Carnival * Motueka Festival of Lights Notable residents *Denis Aberhart, cricketer *Michael Bennett, film director, screenwriter *George Black, politician *Tony Blain, cricketer *Ann Boyce, New Zealand pioneer and herbalist. *Edward Chaytor, military commander *Bevan Congdon, cricketer *Josh Coppins, professional motocross racer *Herbert Curtis, politician *James George Deck, evangelist *Shannon Francois, netballer *Owen Franks, Rugby Player, Crusaders, All Black *Ruth Gilbert, poet *Toni Hodgkinson, middle distance runner *Keith Holyoake, politician *Denny Hulme, 1967 Formula One world champion *Richmond Hursthouse, politician *Simon Mannering, rugby league player *Roderick McKenzie, politician *Glenn Milnes, cricketer *Walter Moffatt, Mayor of Nelson *Michael Myers, Chief Justice of New Zealand *Charles Parker, politician *Richard Hudson, politician *Alfred Christopher Picard, politician *Bill Rowling, politician *Jerry Skinner, politician *Brigette Thomas, winner of New Zealand's Next Top Model, Cycle 3 *Shelton Woolright, musician, best known as the drummer for Blindspott *Florence Young, missionary Sport Teams * Golden Bay-Motueka Rugby Union * Tasman Rugby Union Venues Sister cities Motueka is twinned with: * Kiyosato, Hokkaido, Japan References External links * Motueka Community Board * Motueka Online * Motueka Photo Gallery Category:Settlements in the Tasman District Category:Motueka